


Pretty Much The Same Thing

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Series: Through Wynonna's Eyes [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wynonna/Coffee, letwynonnasayfuck2k17, rated T because wynonna cusses, wynonna finds out that nicole and waverly have been sleeping together for weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: Wynonna must face some not so nice information before coffee.  Don't let Wynonna say things before coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [officerhaughtstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerhaughtstuff/gifts).



> It is spring break and I am made of Earp feelings. 
> 
> Also, petition to let Wynonna Earp say fuck in canon. We all know she does.

"Fuck."  

Wynonna looked at the coffee machine through bleary eyes, then looked up at the cabinet, dying to decide whether to start coffee or take pain killers first.  

"Fuck everything and my mother," she mumbled to herself as she opened up the coffee machine to take the filter out to rinse.  

She turned on the faucet, stuck the filter under, and immediately drew it back.  The water was freezing.  She did a quick check to make sure the hot water was turned on and waited for the water to heat up.  After a few long moments the water changed from frigid to lukewarm to boiling.  

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Wynonna chanted as she rinsed the filter as quickly as possible.  

She shut the faucet off, shook the filter, turned around, and nearly had a heart attack.  

"Jesus crap Nicole!"  

Nicole, with an expression mirroring Wynonna's, stood in the kitchen's entrance.  

Wynonna brandished the filter at her.  "Imma put a bell on you."  

"Noted," Nicole said, her accent think with sleep.  

Wynonna made a grunt she only ever made in the morning and crossed back to the coffee machine and inserted the filter.  

"Gimme the beans, bean," Wynonna said, holding out a hand and hoping Nicole would both listen to her and appreciate her half thought out joke.  

The bag of coffee beans landed in her open palm.  

"Thanks."  Wynonna poured the beans into the designated spot.  

She pulled out the coffeepot and handed it to Nicole.  "Water."  

She could hear the faucet again as Nicole did as she asked, her hand still outstretched.  The pot returned, heavier, and Wynonna poured the water into the back of the machine where it went, closed it, put the pot back, closed the top of the machine, and pushed the button to start the process.  

The sound of the beans grinding accompanied Wynonna's fumbling as she searched for painkillers and a mug.  By the time she'd filled the mug halfway with (cold) water and downed two ibuprofen, the grinding sound had stopped.  She looked over at Nicole, who was standing, leaning against the doorframe like an awkward Giraffe.  Wynonna sipped her water, her brain sluggish with her hangover.  Something wasn't quite right... 

"How'd you get here?" she asked at last, realizing the first of the things that were bothering her.  

"Um..."  

"And why are you-where are your pants?  And that's my shirt-oh my god!" realization hit Wynonna like a train.  "Oh my god, you're sleeping with Waverly."  

"Have been for a bit," Nicole mumbled, then coughed, pulling her - Wynonna's - shirt down self-consciously.  

"So this isn't?!" Wynonna gestured upwards vaguely.  

"Nope not the first time."  Nicole was going red, and the part of Wynonna that wasn't preoccupied with coming to terms with Waverly and Nicole having sex was seriously enjoying torturing her.  

"How many-actually no don't answer that," Wynonna said quickly, holding her mug out.  Actually, it made sense.  Normally she wasn't up this early, and coffee was already made.  She'd just assumed Waverly had made it.  "So, you came down here to...?"  

"Make Waverly coffee," Nicole supplied.  She looked sheepish.  

Wynonna downed the rest of her water.  

"Remember what I said before?" 

Nicole's face scrunched up in confusion.  "Before when?"  

"Before the whole Jack the Ripper abduction thing."  

"I, um, I remember something about a big gun, and something about you hurting me if I hurt her?" Nicole said, looking up as if into her brain.  

"Yeah, along those lines.  Still stands.  All of it.  And it can send you to hell."  

Nicole saluted.  

"Ew."  Wynonna winced.  "Don't do that." 

The coffee machine hissed, letting them both know that it was finished.  Nicole poured some into her now empty mug, then put it back and nodded at.  She stood back as Nicole grabbed two mugs and filled them.  Then she spooned sugar into both and poured milk into one.  As this was happening Wynonna slowly sipped her coffee.  

"Hey," she said as Nicole made to leave the kitchen.  

Nicole turned to look at her with wide eyes.  

"You know, since you're over here so much, do you wanna just live here officially?" 

Wynonna wasn't sure what exactly had inspired her offer, maybe the fact that she'd liked having some else making coffee, and the fact Nicole unofficially lived there already, and it wasn't like she'd be taking up an extra room... 

"You sure?" Nicole asked.  

Wynonna shrugged.  "Yeah.  We were talking about getting a dog, and you're pretty much the same thing... so..." she shrugged again.  

Nicole grinned widely, her dimples showing in full force.  Wynonna grimaced.  

"God it's too early to be cheerful.  Go take my sister coffee, and if you start fucking try and keep it down.  Just because I know about it doesn't mean I want to hear it."  

Nicole just smiled wider, saluted, and headed off.  

"I said to not do that!"  Wynonna shouted after her retreating back.  

 


End file.
